


Preshow

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [9]
Category: Cliffhanger (1993)
Genre: F/M, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Hal shows up at your door in the middle of a snowstorm.
Relationships: Hal Tucker/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Preshow

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the Winter Bingo thingy I am doing

What idiot is out in this storm? You pondered as you went to see who was pounding on your door. You shouldn’t have been surprised to see Hal but you were, “You gonna let me in, (y/n)’?”

“Well, I’m not standing here with the door open to let all this damn wind and snow in, Hal.”

Hal chuckled as he stepped inside, “This isn’t the storm, darlin’. This is just the preshow.” 

“I don’t know why you came out here in the middle of this,” You grumbled as you forced the door shut.

“And I don’t know why you didn’t listen to me and head down south to avoid being in this storm,” Hal countered. As he stripped off his snow-covered snowsuit. “You want me to leave these here or…” Hal asked as he stripped off wet socks.

“Because you don’t get to boss me around, Hal.” You held out your hands for his things, “Give ‘em here, I’ll get you a towel.”

“Wasn’t bossing you around, babygirl.”

“Yes, you were,” you came back with a towel and tossed it at your lover.


End file.
